Petak umpet
by Hikamiki
Summary: Siang hari terlihat Oga yang sedang kewalahan mengurus Bayi beel yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Bagaimanakah kejadiannya? Baca aja di sini...


Disclaimer : Berhubung saya lupa jadi, Beelzebub milik saya #dor

Rating : K +- (?)

Genre : Humor (gagal)

No pairing! Abal, oneshoot, typo's, entah OOC atau enggak (?)

**Perhatian! **Fic ini mengandung kegajean dengan taraf cukup tinggi. Jadi, jika anda baru keluar dari RSJ anda bias masuk kembali –halah-

**Petak Umpet**

Siang hari dikediaman Tatsumi, terlihat Oga sedang kualahan mengurus Bayi Beel yang tak kunjung berhenti nangisnya.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa… hiks hiks waaaaaaaaaaaaa….." begitulah kira-kira tangisan Beel.

"Jangan nagis Bayi Beel, cepat bilang kau mau apa?" kata Oga dengan muka kelewat gosong. Emang dasar Oga sarap masih bayi disuruh ngomong!

"O iya, coba kasih senyuman terbaik." Batin Oga yang ia praktekan. Bayi Beel tambah kejer kenapa? Karena Oga bener-bener tersenyum yang bias bikin cewe-cewe nosebleed plus kelepek-kelepek dibuatnya. Salahkan Oga udah tau bayi iblis sukanya senyum tak wajar. Biarlah Oga sekarat disetrum terus.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hilda yang baru datang dari neraka dengan hewan yang tak lazim disebut burung yang ia tumpangi dan masuk ke kamarnya Oga lewat jendela.

"…" Oga gak bisa ngomong saking sekaratnya.

"Bocchama~ ceritakan padaku kenapa kenapa menangis?" ucap Hilda keluar dari karakter iblisnya.

"Da! Da bu aih hiks hiks dabu da ba aihs." Cerita Beel gak jelas. Hilda angguk-angguk ngerti. Oga sweatdrop.

"Jadi begitu. Dia bilang dia ingin bermain ditaman."

"Ada-ada saja."

_Di taman_

"Ada apa sih kau mengajakku ketaman? Apa ada objekan yang bagus untuk dilihat? Mana Hilda? Kau bilang ada Hilda juga." Tanya Furuichi bertubi-tubi. Bayi Beel dan Oga cengo.

"Hilda bilang sih tadi dia ingin kembali kedunia iblis, tapi kurasa saat ini ia sedang menonton acara telenovela di rumahku." Oga menjawab yang bisa ia dengar saja.

"Oh. Huwaaaa…." Seketika matanya Furuichi jadi lope-lope liat cewe yang lagi duduk dibangku taman bersama anak bayi.

"Yo Kunie…" sapa Oga ramah lingkungan(?) yang disapa gelagapan ditempat.

"Mampus ada Furuichi, aku ketahuan gak ya?" inner Kunie yang ternyata Aoi dan Kuota.

"Kau kenal dengannya? Togenya kau Oga! Kenapa gak kenalin dia ke aku?" protes Furuichi sambil menjambak kerah baju Oga.

"Kenalan aja sendiri." Ucap Oga datar. Furuichi langsung nyamperin Aoi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Da!" Beel ikut-ikutan.

"!" Aoi siap siaga ditempat.

"Weits ada Oga! Ngumpet-ngumpet." Seru Himekawa mengomando Kanzaki dan Shiro supaya ngumpet di semak-semak. Berbeda dengan Tojo yang terang-terangan nyamperin Oga bawa-bawa sapu rencananya sih mau bersih-bersih.

"Aku punya usul! Kita main petak umpet! Memang kekanak-kanakan sih, tapi…" teriak Furuichi terpotong

"Menarik… yang pertama ketahuan harus disiksa tanpa perlawanan." Ucap Tojo. Furuichi pucet.

"Kalian bertiga keluarlah! Kalian juga harus ikut." Lanjut Tojo.

Glek. Yang dimaksud merinding disko. Tapi , nurut juga.

"Kyaaaa….. gimana ini mereka semua ada disini." Batin Aoi frustasi.

"Ho ho menarik. Susah suit, gambreng." Oga devil smirk.

"Ta-tapi Oga." Ucap Furuichi ke Oga tapi dicuekin.

"Ini sih sama aja di sekolah berakhir dengan keributan." Pudung Furuichi dipojok pohon.

"Fiuh~ untung saja mereka tidak mengenaliku." Ucap Aoi pada Kuota.

"Aoo…" dibalas dengan teriakan gajelas dari Kuota.

"Begini saja. Bayi Beel yang jaga karena jika dia kalah mana mungkin kita tega nyiksa ni anak innocent." Tojo memberi saran. Beel nampak seneng terlihat dari matanya.

"Da! Bu! Aih~" Beel mulai menghitung dengan bahasa bayi.

"Udah mulai?" Shiro malah lari ditempat.

"Waduh ngumpet dimana nie?" Kanzaki bingung sendiri.

"Aha! Panjat pohon aja." Kata Himekawa tiba-tiba muncul bohlam.

"Eh, kok aku ikutan sie?" Aoi kelegepan sambil menggendong Kuota nyari tempat persembunyian.

"Da!" Oga ngumpet dibalik semak-semak belukar penu duri."

"Da" Furuichi ngumpet didalam tong sampah.

"Da" Kanzaki masih nyari-nyari persembunyian.

"Da" Aoi dan Kuota ngumpet dibalik batu besar.

"Bu aih" Tojo bersembunyi dengan cara berkamuflase(?) jadi tukang es grim.

"Da" Shiro ngumpet dibalik tiang lamputaman yang jelas-jelas badannya yang gede keliatan.

"Da bu!" Kanzaki udah kebingungan pengen ngumpet di semak-semak ada Oga. Dia malah mondar-mandir didepan semak-semak.

"Ao…" Kuota bingung sambil jambakin rambutnya Aoi.

"Ssssttttt! Diam Kuota, nanti kita ketahuan."

"Da" Beel siap mencari. Kanzaki yang udah panic malah lompat ke semak-semak tempat Oga bersembunyi dan menabraknya hingga jatuh kejurang.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" mereka terjun dengan pose saling berpelukan.

"5 meter 6 meter." Entah muncul dari mana Aleindelon dengan senang hati ikut melompat sambil mengukur jarak diantara Oga dan Bayi Beel. Muka Oga membiru. Sedangkan Kanzaki dalam keadaan shock, tambah shock liat Aleindelon.

"Aku tidak mau mati!" teriak Oga sambil berpose berenang gaya katak. Kanzaki pingsan.

"12 meter" Aleindelon membelah dirinya dan memasukan Oga dan Kanzaki kedalamnya. Detik kemudian mereka keluar dari tubuh Aleindelon dan …

"Da!" Beel menatap Oga lalu Kanzaki-Aleindelon-Oga lagi-Kanzaki-Oga-Aleindelon-Ka-(Stop!) puyeng dah itu mata.

Mereka lanjut mencari. Beel celingak-celinguk sambil merangkak ditanah dan diikuti oleh Ogaaa sambil menyeret Kanzaki yang masih pingsan. Sedangkan Aleindelon? Hanya Tuhan yang tau kemana dia sekarang. Kemudian mereka melewati tiang! Ya, mereka melewatinya! Sama sekali gak liat ada Shiro berdiri dibalik tiang =.=

"Ao-" Kuota langsung dibekep sama Aoi. Bayi Beel berhenti dari merangkaknya dan menatapnya penuh curiga. Bahkan ia menganggap batu itu sebagai musuh.

"Uwaaa…" Beel menangis kejer. Oga kesetrum jutaan volt. Kanzaki yang baru pengen sadar pingsan lagi ikut kesetrum. Batu yang jadi tempat sembunyi Aoi dan Kuota ancur. Sekarang Bayi Beel malah ketawa cekikikan liat serangga yang dibencinya modar. Bener-bener bayi ab-normal.

"Da!da!" Aoi dan Kuota ketahuan.

"Da" Shiro malah nyerahin diri. Baginya udah ada yang kena pertama ini.

"Ada apa Bayi Beel?" Tanya Oga yang heran sama Beel yang terus ngelirik kesatu arah.

"Oh kau mau es grim?"

Sementara si tukang es grim malah mematung ditempat.

"Da" teriak Beel semangat sambil nunjuk es grim.

Ternyata gak lain dan gak bukan tukang es grimnya adalah si Tojo. Berusaha kabur eh malah kepeleset pisang. Dan iapun ketahuan. Lanjut mencari.

"Furuichi-dono"

"Gyaaaaaaa…. Se sak kenapa kau ada disini hah?! Kau kan tidak ikutan." Bayangkanlah anak sipanse 1 tong sampah dengan induk kingkong yang kecilnya cuma muat untuk Furuichi. Orang yang melihat tong sampah yang tidak wajar itu cuma pada sweatdrop.

"Aa…" Oga, Beel, Aoi, Kuota, Shiro, dan Tojo cuma bisa mangap dengan tidak elite. Kanzaki masih pingsan.

DUARRR….. tong sampah pun meledak. Furuichi terkapar ditanah. Aleindelon ilang lagi entah kemana

"Da" Furuichi kena. Tojo dengan bersemangat berteriak.

"Siapa yang pertama kena?" *evil smirk*

**Deg. **Oga nunjuk Kanzaki yang mulai sadar dengan innocent.

"Soukka" Semua kompak menyeringai kearah Kanzaki kecuali Furuichi dan Kuota.

"Eh, ap apa?"

BAG BUG DUAK KEROPYANG CTAR MEONG~

"Tolong! Tolong!" Kanzaki teriak gaje. Padahal bukan dia yang lagi digebukin, tapi Aleindelon yang muncul tiba-tiba.

_**END_**

"Huaa eh! Kok udah malem. Jangan-jangan aku DITINGGAL….." teriak Himekawa dari atas pohon

**_BENERAN END_**

**Reviewnya...**


End file.
